The End of the Days
by F. Swolo
Summary: [Post The Last Jedi] ¿Qué fue lo que llevó a Ben Solo a destruir la Academia Jedi de Luke Skywalker? Rey es abrumada por una serie de visiones del pasado que la llevan a la verdad y a Kylo Ren.


_«Tenían miedo de él. Se dio cuenta de ello a una muy temprana edad. Desde entonces supo que todos a quienes conocía preferían mantener distancia, o en su defecto, enviarlo lejos. Se deshicieron de él tantas veces como les fue posible; las excusas de por qué no podía quedarse en su casa, con quienes debían protegerlo y cuidar de él, siempre fueron torpes y variadas. Nunca fue menos doloroso reconocer el rechazo y el miedo, para ellos era un monstruo y se habían encargado de hacérselo saber. Los años pasaban, y se había convertido en un hombre oscuro de aspecto temible que deseaba más que nada en la galaxia poder olvidar su pasado.»_

* * *

Desde hace algún tiempo Rey había notado que prefería la piedra más dura de una pendiente a la comodidad del colchón y las mantas. Cuando estaba en su camarote, sentía como si las paredes se le vinieran encima y el techo pesara sobre ella. La pequeña habitación era su celda, y el crucero espacial, su prisión. Pero, cuando finalmente su cuerpo se rendía al final del día, relajado por el calor y el estómago lleno, en sus sueños había una escapatoria a todo, un ancho mundo la llamaba.

Era como estar realmente en un lugar donde era perfectamente libre, el aire sabía a sal y era intensamente frío, pero el sol se encargaba de lograr un equilibrio justo y reconfortante. No podía caminar, ni tocar cosas por muy insignificantes que fueran, pero podía observar y sentir como si realmente se encontrara allí una parte de ella. Le gustaba ver como el sol rojizo cambiaba los colores del césped y el agua, oler la madera de los árboles a la distancia, e incluso algunas veces podía oler la leña chamuscándose en una chimenea lejana.

En los últimos tiempos podía ir más allá, a menudo soñaba con niños que vestían largas togas blancas, niños de diferentes estaturas que observaban a la distancia correteando en un prado, con voces extrañas pero invitantes. Aunque no podía caminar deseó acercarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era arrancada del sueño al instante que parecía por fin lograr avanzar. Menos en esa ocasión: el sueño se repetía de forma casi idéntica a todas las otras veces, pero esta vez ella no estaba atada a una fuerza inamovible que la retenía. Pudo dar uno, dos pasos, pero cuando su pie descalzo pisó el césped en el tercero, todo se había arruinado. El césped fresco bajo sus pies, que antes era una maravilla, ahora crujía seco ante su peso; las cabañas de aspecto cálido estaban calcinadas y sus techos habían cedido por la destrucción. Los niños a los que se dirigía estaban desparramados en todas partes y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, ni siquiera el sol era como lo recordaba, ahora parecía un ente monstruoso que sólo se disponía a revelar un paisaje tan pútrido que Rey a duras penas pudo ahogar un grito. Se descubrió paralizada, sin poder volver en sí, la desesperación y el terror de sentirse tan vulnerable finalmente alertaron a alguien: —No deberías estar aquí—, le advirtió.

Una mano enguantada con dedos que parecían de hierro envolvió por completo el grosor de su brazo izquierdo y la jaló hacia atrás. La presión del agarre y la brusquedad del movimiento la trajeron de nuevo en sí desde todos los planos. Su cuerpo temblaba en la oscuridad de su cama, el corazón le bombeaba a una velocidad increíble y su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire con desesperación. Y de repente recordó que ya no estaba sola.

—La Academia de Luke... —Susurró Rey con la mirada perdida en la total oscuridad. Podía sentir a través de su conexión la presencia cercana de Kylo Ren, pero sus ojos aún sufrían la temporal ceguera de alguien que viene de afuera en un día soleado. El camuflaje era por demás perfecto, una sombra en un cuarto oscuro, pero por muy sigiloso y silencioso que pudiera ser, su presencia dentro de aquella habitación pequeña era como si una decena de carteles de neón estuvieran en torno a él—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de matarlos a todos?

Finalmente, y en un contraste de oscuridad, Rey pudo divisar la forma dura de sus hombros; vio como la sombra crecía mientras daba unos pasos firmes hacia ella y luego de un breve silencio, el timbre de su voz se hizo presente.

—No lo hice —Estaba muy confuso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una persona lograra dejarlo tan perplejo? En cada uno de sus encuentros descubría algo nuevo que despertaba su curiosidad en ella—. Había olvidado, pero esos recuerdos han vuelto. De alguna forma _tú_ los has traído de regreso. ¿Cómo es posible?

Rey no pudo responder aquella pregunta, simplemente no tenía la respuesta, pero su sangre comenzaba a hervir: «No he hecho nada». Ahora lo veía con más claridad, su figura rígida enmarcaba un rostro pasible y cansado, de un blanco casi cadavérico pero con la mirada brillante y expresiva de un niño.

—"¿No lo hice?" ¿En serio? —Su voz era rápida como una serpiente— ¡Sólo dejaste vivos a quienes eran igual de crueles que tu! A quienes no se atrevían a desafiarte y sólo seguían tus órdenes por muy repulsivas que fueran.

Su ceño se frunció y luego sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

—Es increíble. —Se aproximó más hacia ella, notando su incomodidad creciente y como se esforzaba en mantenerse firme ante su invasor. Sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse y podía sentir el aliento caliente golpeando su rostro—. _Cada palabra de esa oración está equivocada_.

Y cuando Rey rememoró esa frase y levantó el puño para asestarle una bofetada, él ya se había ido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y deseó nunca más volver a tener esas visiones.


End file.
